


Gunshots

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another funeral in Central.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots

**Author's Note:**

> Checked 'major character death' to be safe. There is an offscreen character death, but it isn't the main focus of this ficlet. Written for the fma_fic_contest prompt: Boom!

Boom.

She could remember another time, a different funeral.

Boom.

Hands twisted in her mother's dress, asking confused incoherent questions, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jumping each time the guns sounded. She hadn't understood what it had all meant then.

Boom.

This was her third funeral in her short fourteen years; the second one for military. She was seven when her friend's brother died from a severe heart condition, a result of the Promised Day's events.

Boom.

This funeral was much larger than her father's had been. It looked like half of Central had turned out. Though she could see others there she knew lived outside of Central. Off to the side Edward stood with his arm around Winry, who was holding a young girl eying the guns warily and flinching with each shot. The boy standing quietly at his father's side.

Boom.

She caught sight of the uniformed soldiers at the front as the last shot echoed around the cemetery. Uncle Roy stood at the center, clad in his new uniform, Miss Riza at his side, eyes brighter than normal as she stood at attention.

She turned as fingers brushed against hers as the last of the dirt was shoveled and the crowd started to depart. “Elysia, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, lets go, Mom.”


End file.
